


Ready

by seaofolives



Series: Rogue One First Anniversary @ Tumblr [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Post-Rogue One, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/pseuds/seaofolives
Summary: The prelude to a mission.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> TRUE STORY I read the list wrong and write the day 5 prompt for day 4 so here's the real day 4 prompt lmao. The prompt is family and this is a little scene I've had in my head but couldn't write bc it was too small that I thought might have followed the events of one of my other fics _[Second Lives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10988331)_. Enjoy!

As Jyn came up to the ramp of the shuttle, she couldn’t say she wasn’t disappointed. 

It was, to say the least, empty. And, well, dead. Maybe. On one side, there was Cassian Andor on his haunches, inspecting the items of a backpack. On the other was Bodhi Rook, going through the necessary pre-flight procedure while behind him was a Droid standing near the console, minding its own business—and this Droid wasn’t even K-2SO to begin with. At this point, K-2SO’s chances for salvageability were, in fact, closer to a question mark than they were to a period. And this was something Jyn wouldn’t have minded as much if the current crew wasn’t just so…small. Depleted. That made them look more like a motley group of ambitious and disorganized individuals than an Alliance team with any chance at winning. 

It was hard not to push on in this light, but she knew she had to. There was nothing else to do. 

They had all stopped and turned to her besides. Cassian rose and met her, looking in her eyes. At least, he was there. It would have been worse without him. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Wait,” Bodhi piped up quickly, shifting between both captain and Jyn, the Droid watching him. “W, what about Chirrut and Baze? Aren’t they coming?” He looked at Jyn.

Jyn didn’t want to answer him, though she looked back at him. She wished she didn’t have to but neither of them was moving. With no choice then, she opened her mouth to speak, just as Cassian had turned away from her to look past her shoulder. She stopped then, suddenly, and turned around. 

She almost couldn’t believe it. Almost—but now, finally, this mission felt real. She remembered now how they’d made it all possible, how it felt to fight among friends who would fight for and with you, as you would them. 

All this came back as she watched Chirrut Imwe climbing up the ramp, taking each step slowly, still familiarizing himself with his new boots and his new walking staff. He looked like a full-fledged rebel now, with the plain shirt that covered his arms, and the trousers with multiple pockets. Behind him, just over his shoulder, was Baze Malbus, of course, ever dependable. Suited just like him except this time, with a jacket and his trusty backpack. 

At the top of the ramp, they stopped, both of them, at Chirrut’s signal. Baze watched him as he moved his walking staff first to one hand and then the other, before he finally settled it between both. Chirrut dipped his head, and he breathed, shoulders rising slightly. They stood in this way for a time—watching, breathing, perhaps waiting for the blind man to get a sense of this new ship. They all had their eyes on him as he turned first one way, then the other. 

Until finally, he gave the floor a definitive tap, and nodded. Baze and Chirrut marched forward. 

This time, finally, Jyn could turn to face the rest of the crew, a satisfied smirk on her face. To all of them, she answered Cassian’s question, “Ready.”


End file.
